rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosso Asterisco
'Rosso Asterisco '''is a character in ''RWBY Wiki Chronicles. He conflicts between protagonist and antagonist. Appearance At the sight of Rosso, one might believe him to be normally well-kept teenager in a hurry, but that is not the case. Rosso wears a dark grey vest with his symbol printed on it over a raggedy, untucked red oxford. To match the vest, he wears a pair of dark grey pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Atop his short curly black hair is usually a fedora with a red band. Along with Rosso's curly hair, he has messy sideburns beginning to grow back, bushy eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. He wears a set of black fingerless gloves. Occasionally wears a pair of red tinted sunglasses. Personality Rosso is best described as a egocentric, apathetic, smart aleck. Acting as if he knows everything to sell points across. He usually mocks and taunts nearly everyone he speaks to, such as giving people unwanted nicknames and creating his own idioms. He rarely seriously answers questions and usually pushes aside quandaries about his past. Rosso is also hyper, most of the time unable to stay still for long periods of time; this becomes a fault as it developed a habit to make decisions without thinking. Though, Rosso can create eccentric ideas and plans if given time, inspiration, and interest. Since he teeters between good and bad, these plans could be for lighthearted pranks or greedy robberies. This combination of changing sides and dedication to his ideas results in some trust issues between him and comrades. Rosso believes he has few real friends, he doesn't even consider some of his family as family. This is the result of a emotional detachment disorder he has developed as a product of his isolated childhood, from both his family and friends. He feels as if he cannot connect himself with his own emotions or another's. This disorder makes him extremely dangerous and ruthless; he is apathetic to most things, as he can be urged to backstab his allies with the toss of an extra dime. He will explicitly state that he 'does not feel' if he needs to. Rosso also believes that no one is to be trusted and everything is to be doubted until proven otherwise. He will always suspect another being of something, whether he expresses it vocally is random. He obtains a passion for astronomy and astrophysics, he often mutters or goes on rants about the importance of understanding and studying space. History Rosso was born into a Italian family in North Point, Osea. He has ties to the mafia; this allows him to get a hold of resources for his own doings fairly easily. He left on his own to live in Nedztral at age 14, he was able to find work due to family ties, working at a bookstore owned by a relative. Rosso did not attend school in Osea or Nedztral, but was intelligent enough to teach himself weapon building, various sciences, mathematics, language, and history. He met his few friends through his job and long-term criminal partnerships. Early Life Being born into a mafia doesn't grant a normal childhood, of any sort. Rosso, at ages 6-14, was trained how to fight, hand-to-hand, swords, axes, and firearms of all types. His relatives used him as hand in mafia work, setting traps, being a distraction, taking the final shot. He was meant to take his father's place at the head of his family's operation, but Rosso had other plans. An increasing gap between him and family began at age 9, when Rosso hit puberty. He started to think, become even more emotionless than he already was. He thought he could have a better life without them, where he could freelance, unbounded by his family rules. When he was of 14 years, he finally followed through with his plans; he left Osea. He traveled to Nedztral and distant relatives took him in, where he stayed since, at their bookstore. There he taught himself in weapon building, astronomy, and other sciences. Using old family contacts, he gathered resources and his first freelance contracts. Rosso used those contracts to strike up long-term partnerships, which were later ditched for knew ones; in the end, he scaled the crime ladder of Nedzstral, becoming a well known mercenary in the underground. Now, he spins in his desk chair, waiting for the next man to walk in and ask about 'Antares.' Previous Partners Rosso has a bloody history when it comes to old partners. To put it plainly, he murdered all of his previous partners; simply for the reason that they had earned themselves bounties over their heads and their 'closeness' allowed for an easy paycheck for Rosso. Semblance Rosso's semblance is Arcing, this allows him to use electric attacks. This allows him to transfer electricity and other forms of energy through his body without physical harm. He cannot create energy himself, he must have a source to draw from. If no source can be applied, his semblance is useless. Though, his semblance can, to an extent, make him impervious to electrical based attacks. The drawback is, he cannot hold collected energy for a long period of time; the larger the charge the less time he can contain the energy. Ironically, his great power can be his greatest demise; a charge to big for his body to handle may ensure his death if not expelled quickly. Weapon(s) Tuoni Guerra Tuoni Guerra is a double ended war axe, with each axe head facing opposite to each other; the main staff of the axe is in a slight 'S' shape. The weapon is made of a dull maroon metal and has glowing red decals in shapes of circuitry grooves. Using his semblance, Rosso is able to arc electricity into his attacks from a power source within the weapon. While in this mode, the doubled headed axe may be used with one or two hands depending on preference. Its second mode is a semi-automatic Disk Launcher; one arm of the axe rotates and bends inward to become parallel to the other, creating an omega(Ω) shape. In the center of the weapon a bar connects the two arms, attached to this bar is a grip to assist in stability and a holographic sight to aim the weapon. At the 'barrel' rests the two axe heads on the exterior of the barrel, allowing for melee attacks while still in this mode. This weapons fires 'disks' of energy, the disk keeps its form using gravitons, which are inserted into the projectile when charging. Its third mode is a compact carry mode. (From axe form) One arm of the axe rotates and then the whole thing folds in half. Rosso wears a strap that wraps around his upper torso, on the backside there is a magnet, in which magnetizes to the Tuoni Guerra to keep it in place. Arco Rocce Arco Rocce are small round power canisters attached to Rosso's hidden belt. Arco Rocce can be removed for the belt with a quick upwards motion. The canisters allow Rosso to tap into a limited power source to use electrical attacks while without a weapon. Trivia * Rosso Asterisco ''roughly translates to Red Star from Italian. Red Stars are the coolest of all stars, able to be as hot as 3,000 Kelvin. * ''Tuoni Guerra ''roughly translates to War Thunder from Italian. * ''Arco Rocce roughly translates into Arc Rocks from Italian * ''Rosso Asterisco ''is based off of Vorox3. Credits Character created by Vorox3. Character Art provided by Chitaistalker Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters